


Make a Tally Chart With Me

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jace and Izzy to the rescue, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started one afternoon, when Izzy saw Magnus and Alec talking at the training area at the institute. Out of nowhere, Alec gave Magnus a blinding smile, the ones Jace and Izzy would only get once every two years.  And Magnus, poor, beautiful warlock that he was, did not know how to react. Alec had a big goofy smile on his face and Magnus apparently could do nothing but stare back.</p><p>Izzy immediately went to find Jace. That was when the tally chart appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Tally Chart With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I never read the books. I'm just playing around.
> 
> This is all fluff. There is not angst or suffering on this.

When Izzy and Jace were younger, they had made a silent promise to each other:  that Alec should never be left alone.

 

When puberty hit the Lightwood siblings, Izzy and Jace took to it like a natural occurrence. Alec, though, seemed to do not kwon how to coordinate all his now long limbs and new height. He would trip and stumble and hit everything. His voice became graver and he could not talk to anyone without it sounding as if Alec was perpetually angry. To make matters worse, Alec spend at least a year avoiding Jace’s eyes.  All in all it was a terrible experience for Alec.

 

Jace and Izzy, watched astounded while Alec tried to become comfortable with all the changes in his body. Horrified, they found out Alec’s was also battling his own mind. When once, Alec would smile freely, he now would guard his expressions carefully, his breathing would become erratic with no reason and his hands would start shaking out of nowhere.

 

Steadfastly, Izzy and Jace walked Alec through all the breathing exercises they found, they created safe places inside Alec’s mind so that he could retract to; they offered to listen and to be with him whenever he needed. And they made a pact:  Alec would never be left alone.

 

A few years later and Alec was now the leader of the institute, his anxiety was controlled and his smiles could e fewer and uncomfortable, but they were there. To Jace and Izzy, it was enough.

 

And then came Clary, who lead them to Magnus and right after, came Lydia. And before Jace and Izzy could actually regroup and start planning how to keep Alec’s sanity intact, Alec  took matters on his own hands, stopped the wedding with Lydia right on the altar and kissed the high warlock of Brooklyn in from of all the Clave’s most traditional families.

 

What happened afterwards was no surprise at all.

 

Jace figured he and Izzy were excused of their next steps on Alec-watching. On their defense, they were actually on new territory and although he and Izzy had talked about Alec finally accepting himself, they did not have any back up plan in case Alec’s thing with Magnus did not go well.

 

They shouldn’t have worried, really.

 

It started one afternoon, when Izzy saw Magnus and Alec talking at the training area at the institute. Out of nowhere, Alec gave Magnus a blinding smile, the ones Jace and Izzy would only get once every two years.  And Magnus, poor, beautiful warlock that he was, did not know how to react. Alec had a big goofy smile on his face and Magnus apparently could do nothing but stare back.

 

Izzy immediately went to find Jace. That was when the tally chart appeared.

 

Jace and Izzy got a note pad; on the right side, on the top, they wrote Alec’s name, on the left side, they wrote Magnus name. In the middle, they drew a line. And so it went. Every time, they saw something surprising, they would write it down. It started as a way to keep track of Alec’s safety.

 

It, of course, escalated.

 

The second addition to the tally was on Magnus side. On an ordinary Wednesday, Magnus appeared at the institute, a big package on his hands beautifully wrapped and in search of Alec. Shadow hunters would like to say that they were above gossip. Izzy knew better. In less than half an hour everyone wanted to know what was in the package.

 

Izzy found Alec with the goofy smile staring at the most splendid bow she had ever seen. Magnus had made it for Alec and on it, the warlock had poured spell after spell, until the bow became an extension of the archer. After, the warlock had enchanted it to only bow to Alec’s will. Izzy saw Alec trying and re-trying the bow, pulling its string and looking back at Magnus as if the warlock had solely made Alec’s existence worth living.

 

“I figured, as that bow you have is mine anyway, you should get a new one. A better one” Magnus told Alec with a besotted face.

 

Izzy admitted it was a lovely bow. Turning back, she went to put a mark on Magnus’ side of the tally.

 

The third and the forth occasion were in sequence and were performed by Alec and Magnus respectively.

 

The siblings and Clary needed to visit the Pandemonium, in search of a specific vampire that was not part of Raphael’s coven. When Alec called Magnus requesting entrance to the club, Magnus had, of course, granted it to them with only a request to dress for the occasion. Alec had, as usual, stuttered and stammered but gave the general idea that everyone would abide by Magnus’wish. He then proceed to freak out and drive everyone crazy _because he had no idea how to dress to impress and Magnus had asked it of him and he had agreed and what was he thinking he had never ever felt comfortable on his body and Magnus would surely notice that it was about time anyway_.

 

Izzy, Jace and Clary watched astounded while Alec almost gave himself a panic attack because apparently Magnus made a joke and in typical Alec’s fashion, he took it too seriously. It was Izzy that stepped forward, with a gentle smile and hands raised in surrender, calming Alec with a soothing voice and promises of helping find a suitable fit for him.

 

Jace saw Alec doing the breathing exercises all three of them new by heart and figured he would wait at least a few months before he started teasing Alec.

 

That was the third addition.

 

True to Izzy’s promise, Alec entered the club with the fake confidence he had mastered, looking everyone from above. His pants were dark grey and fitted him in all the right places, Izzy made Alec wear a dark blue shirt with a deep V neck that stopped right between his nipples, his hair was carefully disheveled, with Clary’s hair spray making it stay in place. To finalize the look, Izzy and Clary actually convinced Alec to let them put some eyeliner on his eyes. Jace had to admit, Alec’s eyes had never been more captivating.

 

And right in the middle of Pandemonium, was Magnus, surrounded by his entourage and looking as bored as ever. He took one look at the shadow hunter group, his eyes widening in surprise when he found Alec. Jace saw Alec stop and start to lose his confidence. Before Jace could actually do any damage control, all the lights at the club turned on and kept getting brighter and brighter until a buzzing sound could be heard. Then everything exploded and the club became completely dark and silent.

 

“Well, I guess you did cause an impression.” Jace heard Izzy say.

 

Clary snorted.

 

A blue light appeared surrounding Magnus.

 

“Out!” the warlock said in an imperative voice heading towards them. “Out, the club is having some electricity issues.” He stopped right in front of Alec. “Not you, Alexander.” He said in a gentle voice.

 

And while the crowd was leaving the place, complaining and protesting about their rights, Magnus only had eyes for Alec, who could barely look at him.

 

“Magnus, I-”

 

Magnus raised a finger, stopping Alec’s words. He took Alec’s face on his hands and guided it to his mouth.

 

“You keep surprising me at every turn.” Jace heard Magnus say to Alec.

 

Figuring the night was lost anyway, he gathered Izzy and Clary, said good bye to Alec and Magnus and went back to the institute.

 

“Tally.” Said both him and Izzy at the same time once the crossed the entrance, and both smiled conspiratorially.

 

There was a last occasion before Izzy and Jace gave up the tally chart exercise.

 

 This time, they were at Magnu’s. He was performing a spell on Simon, to make him look more tanned for when he went to meet his family. Simon was telling everyone how he and Raphael were making some changes on the decoration of Hotel Dumort, when a pair of demons tried to crash through Magnus windows.

 

The charms on Magnus place held and the demons did not enter. But instead of leaving, the demons only grew in quantity. Alec and Jace rushed to the terrace of the building, aiming to attack the demons from above, Clary and Izzy rushed to the bottom and Magnus stayed at the place, reinforcing the charms to keep the place safe, using Simon’s force to keep him steady.

 

It took half an hour for all of them to defeat the demons, Izzy and Clay, returning with nothing but a few scratches on their arms. Jace and Alec appeared next, apparently without any injures and laughing about something Jace had said in the hall way.

 

Magnus, on his knees, his back to the door and looking at the windows, still clutching Simon’s hand tightly, turned back and looked up with bright golden cat eyes.

 

Alec tripped and crashed into the wall.

 

Magnus immediately raised back, and went to him while Jace could only look surprised.

 

“Are you all right?” Magns said turning Alec back to him.

 

The goofy smile was a given now. Everyone had seen at least one of those when Alec was in closing distance to Magnus. The raised hands and the unapologetic way Alec was staring at Magnus eyes were new. Jace shot a glance at Izzy and was not all surprised when Izzy corresponded, giving him the conspiring look back.

 

“Love?” Magnus asked confused when Alec did not respond and was still looking at Magnus fondly.

 

Alec blinked.

 

“You have the most amazing eyes I have ever seen” Alec said in a whisper.

 

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Simon said “I thought there really was something wrong!”

 

“Tally!” Jace and Izzy exclaimed at the same time and started laughing.

 

 


End file.
